Transmissions
There’s something outside my window. I feel it watching me every night. Every time I look I never see anything. Can’t really remember when I started feeling this way. I keep telling myself "there’s nothing there" but my own comforting thoughts are fruitless. I refuse to go anywhere near my window. I refuse to sleep. I lock my door at night and sit here on my laptop waiting for something to happen and when it does, you will be the first to know. Update: I heard a noise outside. I don’t know exactly what it is that I heard but it definitely was intentional. The best way to describe it was a loud scratching noise as if something’s claws were grinding on metal. I moved further away from my window fearing that whatever it was, it’s closer now. Update: I hear thunder in the background. I would look out my window to see if a storm were approaching but I am too much of a coward to go anywhere near it. I’m going to get a flashlight and some spare batteries just in case my power goes out. I'll charge my laptop just in case as well. I want to keep updating you as much as I can just in case something happens to me. I have a feeling deep in my gut that something is going to happen tonight something that I can’t control. Update: My power went out. The storm grew much worse since my last update and the powers been out for almost 2 hours now. The battery life on my laptop is at a decent percentage and I think it will hold up for quite sometime. My flash light is providing me with the light I need but at times it flickers. Good thing I brought the spare batteries with me. That strange presence that I felt like was watching me from outside seems to be gone now. That comforts me and puts me at ease. I was really thinking something bad was going to happen to me tonight but I realize how ridiculous I sounded. I think I'm going to turn my laptop off and get some well needed sleep. I'll update you in the morning and let you know how the storm pans out. Update: I just heard a loud crash. It woke me out of a deep sleep and my heart won’t stop pounding. I think it came from inside my house. I'm not to sure though and I don’t know if I should go and see. The batteries in my flash light are dead and I can’t find the spares that I had earlier. I can’t see a thing. I don’t know what I should do. Right now I’m using the light from my laptop screen to see in front of me but it’s barely working. The storm is getting a lot worse. Every time lightning strikes the light fills my room making me able to see completely for a brief amount of time. I'll use that to my advantage. The wind outside is making an eerie noise I never heard before, almost as if it were numerous people softly whispering. That thought chills me to my bones. I need to put all my fears aside and check out whatever that crashing noise was. I might be over dramatic but I am bringing the baseball bat that is in my closet with me. I’m going to unlock my door now. Update: I can’t believe what I just saw! I don’t know if my minds playing tricks on me but I don’t know what to believe! I’m back in my room with the door locked again and my hearts beating louder then before from all the running. I dropped my bat in the hallway, no way in hell I’m going back for it. Did I really just see what I did? I couldn’t have. No way in hell! I need to relax, I need to breathe. I'll recap what happened in a few minutes. I just need to compose myself. Update: When I left my room to investigate it was pitch black. I held my bat with both my hands and let my eyes adjust to the darkness. I walked down the hallway that seemed to drag on. I couldn’t breathe. I felt like eyes were staring at me from every angle. I slowly stepped further down the hallway one foot at a time. The thunder heard from outside startled me every time as the wind continued to whisper soft spoken words. Sweat was pouring down from me and I became cold. One strike of lighting finally hit and lit up the entire house. Making the hallway bright for seconds. As I faced the wall I noticed that all the pictures that hung from it were mangled in some way. I couldn’t picture it a first so I waited for lightning to strike again. Once it did I saw it more clearly. The faces in the pictures were gruesomely scratched up. The eyes were scraped off to the point where it seemed as if they were actually bleeding from it. The mouths were mutilated to make it look like a sadistic grin. I trembled and froze in fear as another strike of lightning filled the house and there, I saw what looked like to be something moving unnaturally on the ceiling. I thought it was the shadows playing tricks on me but upon closer inspection I saw the thing crawl closer to me and twist its head backwards which produced crunching noises at the same time. Right there I felt the same familiar presence I did before. The one that watched me from outside my window every night. Its face was made clear. The holes where its eyes were supposed to be were just gushing out blood that dripped onto the floor next to me as its mouth formed into a sadistic grin. I dropped my bat to the ground and ran back into my room where I slammed the door and locked it instantly. I will remain here until tomorrow but until then I will keep you updated if anything happens. Update: I fell asleep. I didn’t mean to but I became so tired that I just fell asleep on the floor. The strange thing is when I woke up I was in my bed and the door that I locked was wide open. How did that happen? I don’t know. But the sun is finally up and it’s the biggest relief to me. The storm passed through and the power was working again. I went into the hallway and all the pictures on the wall were untouched. I have the craziest imagination for seeing everything I did last night. I seriously have to stop watching scary movies! Well I’m going to charge my laptop, go take a shower and do some of my work now. Update: Weirdest thing just happened. I feel that weird presence again watching me. Pretty sure it’s just me being stupid again. I’m just going to ignore it though because I’m sure its not... Category:Diary/Journal Category:Computers and Internet Category:Monsters